Anteros
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: Both Lucy and Lisanna pretend to be in a relationship in order to catch criminals performing homophobic hate crimes. It really doesn't help Lisanna's not-so platonic feelings for the blonde. One-shot.


**I was going to upload something last week, but I had some real life stuff and a bit of a writer's block happening, so sorry about that. I'm uploading one-shots here and there as well, and I'm planning on eventually writing a multi chapter fic, but that would probably take some time.** ** _A bit of a warning, this does contain homophobic language and a mention of hate crimes, so please keep in mind of that._** **Also, I can't write action scenes for the life of me, but I tried.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"Have you seen anything odd yet?" It was a warm day, the sun was out and it was almost cloudless. Children played along the street under the watchful eyes of their parents, and shopkeepers smiled kindly to their customers. They walked down the street in contentment, hand in hand, yet kept a subtle eye out for anything amiss.

"No, what about you?" The mission was simple; find the people who were committing hate crimes that left their victims hospitalised. They were known to be magical, and stalked and targeted people who were known to be openly non-heterosexual or in a same-sex relationship. Their employer felt that mages from the strongest guild should be able to find and defeat these criminals.

But both Lucy and Lisanna had to catch their attention first.

So they decided to pose as a couple walking around the town, as they theorised that the criminals would have their attention on them. They have kept up this façade for the last couple of days, knowing the criminals would know by today.

Unfortunately for one of them, however, this mission did not help with her blossoming feelings for the other. In actuality, it only made her heart pound so fast she thought she was going to faint.

Lisanna Strauss did not know why she hadn't asked Cana to help her with the mission instead. But it was too late now, as she and Lucy Heartfilia walked down the street hand in hand. Lucy's hand in Lisanna's, Lisanna's in Lucy's. She liked the sound of that. If only they could do it after the mission too, through Magnolia Town… in the guild… on her bed…

Lisanna snapped out of her thoughts and answered Lucy's question. "Not yet. But they have to come out soon." She was relieved that her voice was easy and smooth as usual, as if she didn't have any lingering thoughts about her and her partner. Oh, _partner_ …

"Yeah, but they'll probably come out when we're isolated." Lucy said, tightening her hold on Lisanna's hand, perhaps in worry, maybe fear. But, in Lisanna's opinion, she didn't have to feel as such, because they have each other. And they were both strong and competent mages.

At least the mission gave Lisanna time to think, in between the little pieces of conversation they had every now and then. But these thoughts turned into questions about Lucy, like, was she straight? Was she even attracted to women? Lisanna was pretty sure she was, as she caught Lucy eyeing some of the women in the guild. There was even a rumour that Lucy and Cana had a fling.

But that was a rumour, and Lisanna pretended she wasn't jealous. At least she was able to hold Lucy's hand, even if it was just for one mission.

They turned into another street, walking down, and both Lucy and Lisanna noticed that it wasn't populated like the other street, it was empty. They knew the criminals would jump out now, and became tense in ready for any upcoming battle.

The hold on one another's hand tightened and the sun quickly starting to set the further they walked. Lisanna sensed movement from behind her and saw two figures in front of them. She felt Lucy's grip on her hand loosen immensely, contrary to the tight grip from moments earlier, in readiness to grab her keys and her whip – Fleuve d'étoiles – that were subtly hidden if need be.

One of the figures in front of them stepped forward to reveal a tall, muscular man. He grinned manically.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here…" The man trailed off, and Lisanna hardened her eyes, her shoulders tense. "A couple of faggots walking around like they owned the place." The man behind the assumed leader chuckled and looked down both women in disgust, and Lisanna heard chuckles from behind, and assumed that there were another two.

Lucy scowled beside her. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice was edgy, but held a sense of firmness. She played the part of a young, naïve woman quite well, in Lisanna's opinion.

The man chuckled again. "Nothing you will be able to handle." As he said these words, he charged towards the two women.

The hand was removed from Lisanna's, and a glint of gold appeared. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" A bright light appeared which soon vanished to show the form of a large, humanoid bull carrying an enormous axe. Lucy also quickly grabbed her whip, and bright blue and golden magic was extracted from the handle.

Lisanna swiftly turned around to face her two enemies, a man and a woman, who were smirking arrogantly. She pooled into her magic to transform into her Take Over. "Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna charged.

Her opponents also charged towards her, their magics of fire and earth (basic magic, but dangerous when in the wrong hands) aimed in her direction. Lisanna jumped from a burst of fire and an earth formation and attacked her opponents, leaving behind significant marks and grazes.

The woman, who was the fire mage, stumbled back and gritted her teeth. "Who knew these fags were mages?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll get this over and done with quickly." The man replied, and sent another formation of earth and rocks towards Lisanna. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for Lisanna, the attack was proved unsuccessful when Lisanna dodged and attacked them once again, this time more ruthless. They fell on the concrete ground in unison, and stirred. They slowly got off the ground, only to be knocked out by Lisanna.

She turned around to see Lucy standing above two unconscious men with Taurus by her side. Lucy was holding her right arm, but seemed uninjured nonetheless. She turned and smiled at Lisanna. "I think that's the lot of them. I'll get Taurus to carry them to the authorities."

Lisanna smiled back, and ignored Taurus picking up the four unconscious bodies, and walked towards Lucy. However, her smile stilled when she saw Lucy's arm. "You're injured." She commented, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry," She eased, keeping up her smile. "It's just a bit of a graze, it just needs a bit of patching up."

Alleviated, Lisanna, with Lucy by her side, left the area to go back to the hotel they were staying that for the duration of the mission, leaving Taurus to take the criminals to the authorities. They'll collect their reward for the mission the next day, knowing they would need some rest. The sun had finally set.

When they arrived in their hotel room that they both shared, Lisanna told Lucy to have a shower before she dressed Lucy's wound. Lucy complied, and left Lisanna to herself.

The shower did not take long, and both women sat down while Lisanna dressed Lucy's wound. She noticed that Lucy looked down, and asked, "Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing, it's just… how people could judge others based on who they love disturbs me."

"I know." Lisanna replied, her hands on Lucy's arm were gentle as she finished bandaging her wound. "But, there would always be people like that out there… people who always hate."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

After these words were passed, silence filled the room. Lisanna's gentle fingers trailed over Lucy's arm, but kept her eyes on the woman in front of her. Lisanna, as if she was pulled, leaned in and quickly kissed Lucy. On the lips. Her eyes widened and rapidly pulled away.

"Oh my god, Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Her words were said in haste as she stood up. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Lisanna looked at Lucy and her brown eyes her wide. "Don't leave…" Lucy whispered, but her words were loud in Lisanna's ears. She pulled Lisanna back down to where she was previously seated and moved her hold from her wrist to her hand.

There was a moment of silence before Lucy asked, "Why did you kiss me?" Her voice was still quiet, and Lisanna was relieved she didn't sense any anger in her tone.

At first Lisanna couldn't answer, until she blurted out everything she had felt about the woman in front of her. "I have feelings for you, I had since the S-Class exams. I didn't say anything because I was scared. There was a rumour you and Cana had a thing, but I didn't know if it was true. And if I told you I had feelings for you, I was scared how you would react, and… yeah…"

As Lisanna trailed off, Lucy tightened her hold on her hand. "Well," She began. "That rumour of Cana and I is true, but we're not together anymore. And, well, if you confessed, I wouldn't have reacted badly."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Looking in Lisanna's eyes, Lucy smiled. "Because I have feelings for you, too." As these words were said, Lisanna's eyes widened, and they both moved closer to one another. "Can I kiss you?" Lucy asked, her voice soft.

All Lisanna could do was nod, and they moved closer and closer, until their lip touched. Never had Lisanna felt something so perfect.

They separated after a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Their hands tightened in one another's hold, and Lisanna smiled. "Maybe, when we get back, we can go on a date…?" She asked, her voice filled with hopefulness.

Lucy smiled once again. "Of course."

This mission turned out better then Lisanna had anticipated. Much better.


End file.
